narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Uzumaki
Currently editing "I'm just too strong for you, can't you like, just, give up? It's annoying and we're getting nowhere, honestly." Kazuma Uzumaki ''(一真うずまき, ''Uzumaki Kazuma) ''is the daughter of Nagato Uzumaki and Konan and is the youngest member of Akatsuki. Background Kazuma was transported to a dimension known as Earth while the old Akatsuki's battle with Hanzo of the Salamander in Amegakure. She lived in Earth for a good 12 years, and got transported back to the ninja world when things got more 'stable.' She did not have any Academy nor a three-man cell team because she was taught by her fellow Akatsuki members. Personality Kazuma is an easygoing person who feels that fighting is everything. She follows the Akatsuki like a seventh wheel, however, shone bright after she saved Hidan and Kakuzu from the Oto pursuers. She remained loyal to her fellow teammates and can bring out everyone's soft spot. Appearance Her hair has two colors, red and blue. It's a blue color at the topmost part and red afterwards, it reaches to her rear and it's straight. She doesn't wear facial make-up because 'it was too troublesome', much to her mother's dismay. She adorns a Akatsuki cloak and a crop top below and fishnets. Abilities She doesn't have the Rinnegan but she can perform jutsus she inherited from her mother and father, although it takes a lot out of her. "She was as powerful as her father" and "as forgiving as her mother", noted by Itachi Uchiha. Ninjutsu Her ninjutsu consists of using papers and manipulating them using her chakra in order to turn them to something sharp, which really comes in handy when she uses Shinra Tensei (although he takes a lot from her and she only discovered it recently, she is still training to use it in a somewhat daily basis when necessary). She can also use her mother's Dance of the Shikigami. One of her weaknesses are oil and anything sticky of the sort as it prevents her from using her jutsu in other to decapitate her enemies. Element Proficiency Kazuma can use water, wind and fire techniques. Part I Pain's Rinnegan shows up on her television while she was eating strawberries, waiting for Naruto to air. Afterwards, she was asked if she wanted to go to 'another dimension', or known as the ninja world. Thinking it was harmless, Kazuma replied, saying yes. Konan found a harmless Kazuma in the forests surrounding Konoha and got her and brought her to Pain. They were introduced as her 'father' and her 'mother.' Taking in a lot of information, Kazuma went and got some air, and asked for permission if she could go meet the other members. Her parents agreed and she met Deidara, a bomb-loving terrorist. '''On progress' Part II On progress Trivia * She was used in a fanfic in Wattpad by the maker of this OC; her last name is Uzumaki because Nagato's was, and Konan's last name was not, and probably will never be revealed. * Her favorite foods are tofu and fried chicken, she dislikes eating fish or salmon. * She might join Team 7 too. * She can use the Rinnegan's abilities/kekkei genkai for a short while too, however it puts her chakra to a dangerously low amount. Category:DRAFT